warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marcelin
thumb|250px|Wycinek mapy topograficznej zachodniej Rosji z [[1914 roku z Marcelinem w centrum]] Marcelin – dawna osada rolnicza, obecnie osiedle w obszarze MSI Białołęka Dworska położone w dzielnicy Białołęka. Osiedle zwyczajowo obejmuje obszar ograniczony od zachodu linią kolejową Warszawa-Gdańsk, od południa Kanałem Żerańskim, od wschodu ul. Ornecką z jej linią przedłużoną do ul. Płochocińskiej, a od północy przedłużoną ul. Zyndrama z Maszkowic. Dawniej niemal w całości zajęte przez rolnictwo, obecnie większość zajmują tereny przemysłowe. Historia Powstanie Marcelina i zakup przez Meylertów Pierwsze znane osadnictwo na tych terenach sięga mezolitu (środkowa epoka kamienia) - Leon Kozłowski, Stefan Krukowski i Jan Płoski znaleźli na terenie Marcelina ponad 2 000 zabytków krzemiennych, a przed wojną Jan Marciniak prowadził badania na cmentarzysku kultury grobów kloszowych w Marcelinie, gdzie przebadał ponad 20 grobów: pochodzą z nich fragmenty przedmiotów brązowych i żelaznych, 22 całe naczynia oraz 130 kilogramów fragmentów naczyń. Dzieje osady rolniczej sięgają początku XIX wieku. W 1827 roku Marcelin liczył 5 domostw i 66 mieszkańców, a w 1905 roku już 22 domy i 239 mieszkańców. Niedługo po powstaniu osada została przekształcona w folwark. W 1878 roku zaniedbany folwark o nazwie hipotecznej "Aleksandria vel Marcelin Stary" i powierzchni 8 włók ziemi (134 ha) nabył za pożyczone od rodziny 28 tysięcy rubli ambitny Wilhelm Karol Henryk Meylert. Dzięki wytężonej pracy pielęgnacyjnej, m.in. polepszaniu gleb i melioracji, przekształcił on folwark składający się z kilku budynków wymagających remontu oraz niewielu zwierząt gospodarczych w wzorowe gospodarstwo rolne przynoszące zyski. W związku ze spadkiem cen zbóż z powodu ich importu Meylert zmienił profil produkcji na hodowlę zwierzęcą i niedługo później posiadał już sto sztuk bydła. W 1890 w celu obniżenia kosztów rozpoczął on bezpośrednie dostarczanie mleka do gospodarstw i sklepów. Niedługo później większość krów wybiła zaraza, a dwukrotny pożar spalił większość mienia. W celu pozbycia się długów Meylert objął w administrację kilka majątków w guberni kurskiej, odbudował oborę, a w latach 1902-05 zaczął ośmiomorgową hodowlę szparagów, co pozwoliło ponownie przynosić zyski - była to największa plantacja w rejonie podstołecznym, duże zyski przynosiła też hodowla malin. Dzieje przedwojenne i czasów wojny W 1912 roku Wilhelm przekazał Marcelin w ręce synów Witolda oraz Zdzisława Teodora, który otrzymał część folwarku zwaną Tadzinkiem na pamiątkę kuzyna Tadeusza Kossakowskiego. Witold kontynuował dostawę mleka butelkowanego do Warszawy, a mleko stało w mieście się słynne, jednak wszystkie krowy z Marcelina poszły na rzeź na potrzeby wojska w 1939 roku, a gospodarstwo w czasie okupacji Witold przestawił na uprawy ogrodnicze. Po powrocie w 1941 roku ze stalagu do Marcelina, by pracować tam pod okiem ojca, przyjechał Witold Henryk, jednak przerwał to rok 1944. Wtedy też Witold Henryk wraz z żoną Haliną, z którą ożenił się dwa lata wcześniej, został wysiedlony do obozu przejściowego w Bukowie pod Jabłonną, a dwór marceliński oraz budynki gospodarcze wraz z inwentarzem zostały doszczętnie zniszczone podczas walk. Zdzisław także doprowadził jego część do bardzo dobrego poziomu organizacyjnego, a zatrudniano tam wówczas nawet do 200 osób, praktyki rolnicze odbywali tam też studenci uczelni ogrodniczych i rolniczych z całego kraju, a podczas wojny wielu znalazło tu dach nad głową i pracę, jednak i Zdzisława Majlerta Niemcy wysiedlili do Jabłonny, a front przechodzący przez te tereny zniszczył całkowicie posiadłość. Po wyzwoleniu próbował on z pomocą jedynego ocalałego konia ratować gospodarstwo i zbierać ocalałe plony. Został on zamordowany przez dezerterów z armii sowieckiej we własnej piwnicy, w której trzymał jedynego konia. Dzieje powojenne Witold Henryk po powrocie w październiku 1944 roku zastał absolutny brak budynków mieszkalnych i gospodarczych oraz całego inwentarza żywego i martwego. Wtedy też wyjechał on z żoną do Patkowa, majątku jego teścia Tadeusza Kopcia. Po parcelacji Patkowa wrócił on do Warszawy gdzie podjął pracę w Ministerstwie Rolnictwa, starając się także pomagać ojcu Witoldowi w gospodarowaniu w zniszczonym Marcelinie. Praca nad odbudową gospodarstwa w Marcelinie trwała jednak krótko, bo już w 1949 roku rozpoczęły się pertraktacje wywłaszczeniowe. Witold senior po podziale gospodarstwa na rodzinę przekazał 12 hektarów Witoldowi Henrykowi wraz z pozostałym jedynym ocalałym budynkiem, tak zwaną Kamienicą, a sobie pozostawił 24 hektary. Zdzisław Majlert majątek podzielił między dzieci tak, że w okresie reformy rolnej Marcelin uniknął parcelacji, ponieważ żadna z części nie miała obszaru przekraczającego 50 hektarów. Gospodarstwo przejęli jego synowie: Henryk Majlert (Marcelin-Rysiny, od zdrobniałego imienia Henryk), i Jan Majlert (Marcelin-Tadzinek). Wczesną wiosną 1945 roku na zrujnowane gospodarstwo wrócił starszy syn Zdzisława, Henryk Norbert, który w wysłanym w marcu liście do żony i matki pisał: thumb|250px|Stare szklarnie na terenach Majlertów Dzięki pełnej samozaparcia pracy Henryka i jego rodziny udało mu się odbudować gospodarstwo, a wkrótce obok dawnych zabudowań stanęła długa na 10 metrów szklarnia. thumb|250px|Wiadukt [[Ulica Marywilska|ul. Marywilskiej nad starą bocznicą kolejową]] Odbudowane z ogromnym trudem gospodarstwo Marcelin-Rysiny, jak i tereny pozostawione sobie przez Witolda Henryka oraz przekazane synowi Witoldowi zostały w 1950 roku przejęte przez państwo pod budowę zakładów przemysłowych, m.in. Żerańskiej Fabryki Elementów Betoniarskich "Faelbet". Z terenów Witolda Henryka, jego syna i bliższej rodziny, liczących 47 hektarów, pozostały cztery, w tym jeden gruntów ornych. W 1973 roku pozostałe 4 hektary Marcelina zostały wywłaszczone na rzecz Dyrekcji Kolei Państwowych, a bocznica kolejowa trafiła w sam środek domu, zamieszkałego od 1945 roku. Tak zakończyła się historia terenów, które uzyskał od Wilhelma Karola Henryka syn Witold, a których część trafiła później do jego syna Witolda Henryka. Jednak niewielka część terenów Marcelina utrzymała się w rękach Henryka i Jana, synów Zdzisława Teodora. Na nieobjętym wywłaszczeniem terenie, pozostałości "Rysin" położonej przy ul. Smugowej, w stosunkowo krótkim czasie udało się Henrykowi zbudować nowy dom mieszkalny, i znów doprowadził ten pozostały po wywłaszczeniu obszar, liczący kilka hektarów do wzorowego stanu - jako przykład podać można wybudowanie systemu deszczowni, które pozwalały, po drastycznym obniżeniu poziomu wód gruntowych po powstaniu kanału Żerańskiego, na odpowiednie nawadnianie. Poniższy fragment opisu Marcelina z czasopisma "Owoce, warzywa, kwiaty" (1975) ukazuje aktywność właścicieli i mieszkańców w tamtym okresie: Z kolei w Marcelinie-„Tadzinku” młodszy syn Zdzisława Teodora Jan wyremontował dom mieszkalny i uzyskał pożyczkę na prowadzenie gospodarstwa, które w krótkim czasie doprowadził do bardzo dobrego stanu, specjalizując się w produkcji nasiennej, aż do czasu, gdy na jego część gospodarstwa spadły wszystkie „plagi” związane z rozbudowującym się tu przemysłem i miastem - liczne wywłaszczenia okroiły znacznie posiadłość, którą ponadto przecięto na dwie części, budując w 1972 roku "trasę północ-południe" (która ponadto wymusiła zburzenie domu), czyli przedłużenie ulicy Marywilskiej, dewastacji terenu dokonał także przekop pod wodociąg północny, a linię wysokiego napięcia przeprowadzono przez środek podwórza. Mimo znacznych utrudnień Jan kontynuował wraz z żoną Jolantą swoje działania w rolnictwie. Obecnie thumb|250px|Nowy budynek stylizowany na niemiecki na włościach Majlertów Tereny Majlertów zostały przez lata ogromnie okrojone i skupiają się dziś wyłącznie w rejonie ul. Smugowej. Gospodarstwo Marcelin-Rysiny liczy 15 hektarów i zajmuje się produkcją polową warzyw oraz szklarniową kwiatów i ziół - gospodarstwo po Henryku przejął syn Zdzisław z żoną Elżbietą, a w gospodarowaniu pomaga im ich syn Andrzej. Z kolei gospodarstwo Marcelin-Tadzinek liczy obecnie 10 hektarów i po śmierci Jana w 1985 roku przejął je jego syn, Ludwik, który wraz z żoną Jolantą prowadzi nadal gospodarstwo nasienne. Oba znane są z utrzymywania tradycji rolniczych wraz z wykorzystywaniem nowoczesnych technologii i jednocześnie uprawą ekologiczną. Obecnie największą część Marcelina zajmują tereny przemysłowe - w części południowej znajduje się m.in. zajezdnia autobusowa i giełda samochodowa (Płochocińska 33), centrala "Toi-Toi" (Płochocińska 29), punkt selektywnego zbierania odpadów komunalnych (Płytowa 1), wypożyczalnia maszyn budowlanych (Płochocińska 35), siedziba firmy zajmującej się gospodarką materiałami (Płochocińska 59), dużą część zajęło także osiedle Marywilska (Marywilska 46-56), a w 2010 roku na dawnych terenach przemysłowych uruchomiono Centrum Handlowe "Marywilska 44". Od czerwca 2016 roku na terenie Marcelina działa Centrum Technologii ICM Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego (Kupiecka 32). W latach 80. i 90. w północnej części Marcelina powstały na dawnych terenach rolniczych nieliczne domy mieszkalne. W przyszłości Marcelin ma przeciąć Trasa Mostu Północnego, która ma przebiegać przez tereny Majlertów, które po raz kolejny zostaną zdewastowane przez inwestycje miejskie. DSCN0031.JPG|Ulica Borecka Img171.jpg|Nowe bloki przy ul. Marywilskiej 033.jpg|Boczny fragment ul. Marywilskiej Linki zewnętrzne i źródła *Drzewo genealogiczne Meylertów-Majlertów oraz biografie poszczególnych członków *"O Marcelinie i Majlertach", Zbigniew Bzinkowski, część książki "Historia Białołęki i jej dzień dzisiejszy" *Strona internetowa gospodarstwa Marcelin-Rysiny *Strona internetowa gospodarstwa Marcelin-Tadzinek Kategoria:Białołęka Kategoria:Osiedla